


Ishimaru-chan's troubles!

by FaithSpear



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithSpear/pseuds/FaithSpear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru Kiyotaka turned into a girl overnight for no particular reason whatsoever. Everyone’s shocked, but especially Oowada; Now he can’t very well try to punch the Hall Monitor for giving him detention slips, nor tell her to fuck off now that she’s...well....a girl. Oowada has to go to detentions, do his homework, and basically everything Ishimaru tells him to do plus grudgingly protect her from delinquents who are bent on revenge. While doing this, Mondo finally gets to hear Ishimaru’‘s side of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to see fem! Ishimaru....*sniff*

Ishimaru Kiyotaka was in a huge pinch.

As a Super High School Level Hall Monitor, it was always his duty to be prepared for anything and everything that happened to him. Due to this kind of preparation, he didn’t even bat an eye when he discovered his locker filled with trash or his books soaked to the core with rotten milk. He would simply clean the mess up without complaints, and that would be the end of it. 

But not this....even Ishimaru in his best conditions couldn’t have been prepared for this kind of thing. 

The Hall Monitor had turned into a girl. 

A dumfounded Ishimaru looked in the mirror for three whole minutes. Soft black hair flowed down her neck, stopping just before it reached his-her-shoulder, instead of the normal spiky military cut. Her boobs were almost equal in size to that of Akane Oowari, one of the upperclassmen; which is to say, way too big for her own good. Embarrassed at the sheer size of them, Ishimaru quickly covered them up with a stray towel. And of course, there was nothing between her legs where there should have been...um.....y’all probably know what I’m trying to talk about here. 

Those were some of the most noticeable changes; other than that, her skin had gotten a bit more fair-though Ishimaru’s skin colour had been fair from the start, of course-her height a bit shorter, and her voice higher on pitch. 

“This is rather troublesome...I currently do not have any girl’s uniforms in my closet! It is against the rues to wear uniforms that do not match one’s gender! However, it is also unthinkable to miss school!”

.....Of course, that just HAD to be her upmost priority when her freaking gender changed overnight. Her school uniform.

“The school department in charge of issuing uniforms would not be open at this time of day! I must think of a solution before I’m late to school!”

She couldn’t ask her parents for help; they had both gone to work and anyhow, even if they hadn’t, there was still no way they would actually believe this kind of ridiculous story coming from their only son. It took several minutes for Ishimaru to come up with a decent solution...and that was to borrow a school uniform from one of her girl classmates, and then return the favor later on. Although she felt a lot of guilt at calling her classmates this early in the morning and disturbing them- Ishimaru always woke up at five in the morning while school started at nine- there seemed to be no choice. Ishimaru got his phone out and started typing a text message to the only girl in his class that would surely be awake at this time of day. 

\-----------------------

Oogami Sakura was looking at her phone with a troubled look on her face. 

“Oogami-kun! I truly apologize for causing you this kind of trouble early in the morning. I have turned into a girl overnight, and I am in desperate need of assistance! Could you please lend me one of your spare uniforms for today? I will be sure to return it after cleaning them thoroughly and ironing them!  
Your friend, Ishimaru Kiyotaka.“

....There were a hundred things about this text message that screamed “what the hell!” right to Sakura’s face. 

First of all, her classmate Ishimaru Kiyotaka was a boy. Definitely. No denying it. Sakura checked the phone number. Yes, it was definitely Ishimaru’s. So either some bully got his phone and is playing a prank on him so that he would get in some embarrassing trouble, or he had actually turned into a girl. Oogami would have to bet on the latter; it had been mere week since Mukuro had went around and warned every single bully in the academy that if they were ever caught harming Ishimaru’s belongings or the said student himself again, she would literally beat the shit out of them. Although Sakura hadn’t joined in her array of threatening and violence, she did not mind chiming in and saying that she would fairly hold a duel with anybody who dared to bully any of her classmates. Yes, nobody in their right mind would have dared steal Ishimaru’s phone and send stupid messages to her after that kind of warning. That was too obvious of a prank. One that would be discovered right away had Togami or Kirigiri tracked the phone’s whereabouts and sent it in to get the fingerprints sorted out, and the both of them would more than welcome that kind of job. 

In that case, the only conclusion that Oogami could reach was that Ishimaru had in fact, sent the message himself. And Ishimaru never lied; he was currently No. 0 on Sakura’s “people who wouldn’t lie even if the world ended the next day”. Which only meant one thing....

Ishimaru Kiyotaka had actually turned into a girl. 

Which brought her to a whole bunch of another questions: Why did Ishimaru turn into a girl? Why did he contact her, of all people, when her uniform wouldn’t even fit Ishimaru in his...um....male form? 

Pondering about it was no use. Oogami Sakura was well aware of the fact that she wasn’t very skilled when it came to using her brain. She was experienced and wise, yes; but that was different from actual intellect and logic that could solve her questions, something that Kirigiri or the Byakuya heir would hold. 

There was only one thing she could do, and that was to go straight away to Ishimaru’s house with a uniform.(Although she highly doubted that it would be of any help to Ishimaru) Plus make a call to Asahina and ask her to also come to Ishimaru’s house with an extra uniform, just in case. 

 

Sakura was in front of Ishimaru’s house in no time. Asahina had arrived after a few minutes, panting and also holding a spare uniform in her arms. 

“Asahina. I must apologize for calling you this early in the morning....there seems to have been an emergency that befell Ishimaru.”

“No need to worry, Sakura-chan! I’m always glad to see you whether it’s early in the morning or midnight, and besides, your trouble is my trouble, right?”

Answering quite cheerfully for somebody who had suddenly been told the ridiculous story of her classmate changing genders overnight and needing a girl’s uniform, Asahina bit into the glazed doughnut she had in her hand. 

“But what actually happened with Ishimaru-kun? I mean.....are you sure he wasn’t joking?”

Even as those words left her mouth, Asahina knew; knew that the Ishimaru Kiyotaka they knew would never, ever make this kind of ridiculous joke at five in the morning just for the sake of it. Maybe thugs like Leon, yes-but then, if it was Leon who sent them the text they wouldn’t even have bothered to convene like this- but not Ishimaru. As soon as Asahina’s train of thoughts had reached that point, an unfamiliar girl burst out of the doors to Ishimaru’s house. 

The girl was wearing Hope’s peak uniform; only it was a boy’s uniform, and every single part of it was too big for her. Well, except for a certain part that was too small instead and near bursting because of the girl’s oversized boobs. Her scarlet eyes stared intensely at them for a second, her thick eyebrows furrowed, and then she smiled sheepishly towards the two girls on her doorstep. 

“Ah! Oogami-kun, I am so sorry for calling you out here at this time of the morning! Asahina-kun, you’re also here! I must say, I’m not in the best state right now, but please excuse me, for this was the best I could-”

“Ishimaru-kun, is that you!??!?”

Asahina was the first to burst out in surprise, looking at Ishimaru from head to toe. This girl had all Ishimaru’s features; the thick eyebrows, flaming scarlet eyes, a perfectly ironed, clean school uniform(although not so perfect in size) straight posture and a rigid way of talking. Yes, that was definitely Ishimaru...even Sakura looked surprised. The only thing she could do was to stare at the not-so-unfamiliar girl and mentally note that even the most stupid and unbelievable things are true if they come out of the mouth of a certain man-or woman-called Ishimaru Kiyotaka. She would believe him-her now even if he suddenly called Sakura and told her he had turned into a alpaca.

“Yes, it is most certainly me, although it must be a bit hard to recognize me! I must say, I am truly glad Asahina-kun also accompanied you, for I was a bit doubtful as to whether Oogami-kun’s uniform would fit me! Do come in and have some tea-”

“No, but...Are you seriously Ishimaru-kun?”

“That was the second time you interrupted me, Asahina-kun, and although I cannot express my gratitude enough, I have to say interrupting other people while they’re talking is a bad habit!”

“Sakura-chan! That really is Ishimaru-kun! I-I mean, Ishimaru-chan! Whoa! Can I call you Kiyo-chan? I can, right?”

The Super High School Level Swimmer looked at Ishimaru with total awe, extending her hand to touch Ishimaru here and there. She was even smaller than Asahina, blushing as she meekly cringed away from Asahina’s touch. That wasn’t the only change; her voice had somehow lost some of its power and rigidness while becoming a bit more gentle. Her eyebrows had thinned, even if it was a tiny bit, and her expression seemed softer as she beamed at her two classmates. 

“You are free to call me whatever you want, Asahina-kun, you’re even doing me such a favor! Please, do come in....”

“Wait! You can’t just go to school with a girl’s school uniform! You don’t even have a bra, do you? Gosh, Kiyo-chan, wait right here, I’ll go home and bring back some for you, I’m sure I have a few packets that I haven’t opened up....Kiyo-chan?”

Ishimaru had started to blush furiously when Asahina had mentioned bras. It seemed as if the Hall Monitor hadn’t even considered the possibility of having to wear female underwear, especially those of her classmates. The school uniform had been all he had thought of, but now that she thought about it, it was something so obvious; she couldn’t very well go around with no underwear. That would be obscene, even if it wasn’t against the school rules. 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, seriously! It’s something obvious! We can go shopping after school and...”

“Asahina, I’m sure Ishimaru cannot afford undergarments that may very well become useless the next day...”

Sakura bent her torso towards Asahina and murmured something to her, so small that Ishimaru couldn’t hear. She immediately felt blood rush up to her ears; how could she have overlooked such a thing, especially when she already knew Ishimaru’s family was currently in a serious debt? 

“Thanks, Sakura-chan.” She whispered back just before changing her words. “Um, no, forget about shopping, Kiyo-chan! I can just give you the ones I’ve never used, I’m sure your size is just a tiny bit bigger than mine!”

The girl Ishimaru was practically fuming from her ears now, at the constant mentioning of underwear by Asahina; this kind of talk was very hard for somebody like her to tolerate, especially when she had just become a girl. The black-haired could just about muster up enough sense to protest to the swimmer’s constant talking. 

“That is unacceptable! I am already in too much debt lending a uniform from you! I simply cannot accept...”

“Come on, like, I’m never gonna wear them anyways, I’ve never even taken the wrappings off. It’s better for somebody who actually needs them to use them, right? Right? Then it’s decided! Sakura-chan, you should rest a bit in his house, I’ll be back real quick!” 

Without even bothering to listen to Ishimaru’s answer, Asahina ran off at a lightening speed. The hall monitor could only watch as her back disappeared into the morning mist, her mouth opened to protest against her acts of generosity. 

“...Asahina-kun seems to be rather skilled at running for a Super High School Level Swimmer.”

“She is skilled in most sports.”

“Well, Oogami-kun, do come in....I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you. You should warm yourself up a bit, and when Asahina-kun returns with.....ah.....the things, we can all go to school after Asahina-kun gets some rest!”

“Yes, I suppose.”

It only took a few minutes for Asahina to return; wondrous, considering the fact that it took ten minutes by car to go back and forth between Asahina’s apartment and Ishimaru’s home. She had brought with her several sports bras, all brand new and still wrapped in vinyl packages. The swimmer had taken special care to take off all the price tags- Kiyo would seriously foam in her mouth if she saw those huge numbers, and honestly, it was kind of annoying to deal with an Ishimaru that thought of every single good will directed towards him as a debt. 

“Okay then, you should take off your clothes, Kiyo-chan!”

“.....Huh? No! That is inappropriate for students....to take off one’s clothes in-in front of the opposite gender...”

“Kiyo-chan.”

Asahina grabbed the other’s shoulders with both her hands- it was seriously too cute to see the Hall Monitor smaller than Asahina herself, it was like looking at a small kitty-cat bare her claws thinking she was actually intimidating her surroundings- and looked at her in the eyes sternly.

“Do you know how to wear a bra?”

“What? Of course not! That is simply an outrageous idea!”

“Then you should get some help before you cause more trouble for us!”

Saying that in a determined tone, Asahina was quick to grab Ishimaru’s hand and pull him into his room, along with her uniform and bras- How did she even know that was my room, Ishimaru wondered, when she’s never even been here before? But that was something rather trivial and it quickly got out of the female Hall Monitor’s mind when Asahina started taking her clothes off-wait, what?

“A-Asahina-kun, I suggest you wait just for a moment-”

“Gosh, Kiyo-chan, we’re both girls right now! No need to hold back!”

The tanned girl was pretty quick with her hands- Ishimaru was wearing a sports bra in no time, and definitely NOT liking the uncomfortable feeling it caused her. On top of it a blouse and a jacket, with a white skirt too short, that hung way above her knees. 

“The dress code, Asahina-kun, the dress code! Skirts are supposed to go down until they reach your knees!”

“Huh? And that was the longest skirt I had!”

Asahina stared at Ishimaru in disbelief. Nobody, and by that she meant absolutely nobody, actually stuck to the dress code in Kibougamine. They were all just too...unique for that. Ishimaru wasn’t going to get her long skirt no matter who she asked. 

“But-but this....”

The furious blush had appeared on her face again- she was blushing too much for her own good today- as Ishimaru looked down at her skirt. Never in Ishimaru’s whole life had she ever had this much skin show when she went to school. She cautiously looked at her thighs. Nope, she was never going to school with this much exposure, never. She would have to apologize to Asahina and lengthen her skirt with extra white fabric just for today. Fortunately, Ishimaru was rather skilled with any kind of sewing and ironing; it would be possible for the Hall Monitor to elongate it with ease and then put it back good as new when she returned it to Asahina. 

Besides, her jacket wasn’t in a much better state; one of the upper buttens seemed as if it could pop out any time. 

“You could’ve told god to at least make your boobs smaller if you’d wanted to be a girl, you know,”

“L-language, Asahina-kun, language! You must not say such inappropriate....”

“Yep. That’s definitely the Ishimaru-kun we know. Well, that’s done with. How’re we gonna explain it to the other guys, though?”

“Asahina-kun! This might be a very cocky thing for me to say, but could you allow me to extend your skirt so that it fits the school rules? I can assure you that I will return it to you clean and the same length as before!”

“I really think there’s no need....oh, well, suit yourself. You’re probably going to go berserk if you have to wear that to school, right?” 

Asahina heavily sighed as she looked at her own skirt. Ishimaru was already wearing it much longer than what every single girl in the academy normally wore, so why in the world did she have to do that? Not that it was any of her business. Ishimaru had already started on her work with some white fabric and thread, hands faster than she could follow. “She might as well as have entered this academy with the title of the Super High School Level Student if she wasn’t a hall monitor.“ Murmuring, Aoi went out of the room in order to get some tea with Sakura. It took a long thirty minutes before Ishimaru was finally satisfied and they could go to school; her skirt had, indeed, turned into a perfect piece of apparel fitting for the school clothing procedures; it was impossible to see any mark of extra fabric being added on unless one already knew about it. 

 

“Hello, students! I truly apologize for my late appearance! Let’s all make this a wonderful day for ourselves! Why, Oowada-kun, you’re also here without being late! This is a pleasant surprise!”

Everone stared at Ishimaru. Hard. Leon was the first one to open his mouth. 

“Wha- did that guy have a little sister, or something? Hey, but you’re pretty hot for somebody who’s related to Ishimaru!”

“That is a misunderstanding, Kuwata-kun! I do not have any little sister nor older sister!”

“....Wait, you....?”

Oowada stood up and walked towards the Hall Monitor. He was about to bicker at Ishimaru when he came for being late- but no, there was no way, that couldn’t be...

“Ah! Oowada-kun, although you came early, you definitely did not follow the dress code! Long coats are not allowed in school! I will have to give you a detention slip for that....”

Those red eyes that bore into him, the hair colour, her posture, her method of speaking.....everything, every single thing resembled him so much that there was no way it wasn’t Ishimaru, even if it was a girl they were looking at.

“ishimaru Kiyotaka?!?”

“That would most certainly be my name!”


	2. Chapter 2

+So, um, hey guys! I just wanted to say, there was a sort of....um...change, in the first chap. Nothing serious; when I was first writing this I was like woohoo Mondo’s gonna have to deal with his boyfriend turning into a girl! So I wrote the part where Mondo and Mukuro went around beating crap outta bullies, and stuff, except I forgot the whole point of this fic was to see how Mondo and Ishimaru could get closer when it’s impossible for Mondo to punch him or badmouth him for giving him detentions(and fem! ishimaru lol) So I just fixed that part to only Mukuro going around and beating the crap outta bullies, it would’ve been enough with her alone anyways lol :3

Thank you soo much for reading this! XD Ishimaru needs more love

 

 

Mondo couldn’t do anything but stare. 

This was just fucking crazy. The hall monitor, a girl? Was he playing a prank on Mondo? But why in the hell would Ishimaru go into the trouble of wearing girl’s uniforms and fake boobs just to play a prank on his class? Would the Ishimaru they know even play a prank on them just for the sake of it? Besides, her figure was definitely smaller and had more curves on it- if that was faked, Ishimaru was doing a hella good job at hiding it. Mondo briefly wondered if some kind of female Super High School Level Impostor- not that they had one in the academy- had disguised as Ishimaru and came to their classroom. Oowada dismissed the thought, however, as soon as it came across his mind; there was absolutely no merit one would get by preparing this kind of bad joke. Then maybe it was really his sister, like Leon said, although they were so much alike to the point of being scary. 

“What the fuck?!? Like, seriously, what the fuck?! Are ya seriously that hall monitor, or are ya just his sister pulling my fuckin’ leg or what?!”

“Language, Oowada-kun! Another detention slip for you! As I have said before, I have no younger, older, nor twin sister! You must listen to your classmates carefully!”

“Um, you see, Oowada-kun, he-she-‘s actually...um....Ishimaru himself.”

“Oho! So Ishimaru-dono changed into a girl overnight, just like the famous yuri manga of ”my boyfriend just turned into a girl!“”

“....I don’t know about yuri manga or anything, but that seems to be the case. Sakura-chan can also prove it to you if you want-”

Before Asahina could even finish her words, most of the boys and nearly every single girl from her class had crowded around Ishimaru, with awe and surprise in their face. 

“Ishimaru-dono! Could you tell me your feelings right now? I may use it for my next line of doujins, this will be one of the most realistic ones I’ve ever drawn! May I take a picture and use it as a reference?”

Enoshima had already pushed the excited Yamada away from Ishimaru before he could say anything else or actually take a picture with his angel-whatever camera. 

“Don’t mind him, don’t mind him! Seriously, don’t you know that’s just plain rude?! So hey, just to be sure, are you feeling any kind of despair right now? You must be, right? I mean, your thing’s like, gone! Boom! Know what I mean?”

She was again pushed away by her twin sister, Mukuro. Ishimaru beamed at seeing her face, for although the hall monitor had no idea why, he had heard that all the bullies from Kibougamine and the Reserve Department had magically stopped using him as a punching bag because of the soldier. For all Ishimaru knew, she had amazing persuasive skills, so much that she could persuade every single person who was making Kiyotaka’s life miserable somehow regret it; never did the hall monitor imagine violence and threatening was involved. 

“I think that’s even ruder, Junko. So...um...what happened? Anything I could help? You should be pretty confused.”

“Oh, no, really, I think I’m alright! Thank you for your concern as always, Ikusaba-kun!”

“Whoa! This must be an alien’s doing-”

“Enough with your delusional remarks about aliens, you fool. Hmph.”

“But that’s just so...unbelievable...”

“Did a guy with some talent related to the chemistry department do an experiment on him or what?”

“U...ungh...s-she’s just turned into a girl and s-she’s even bigger than m...me...”

Everyone had started talking at once, only calming down when their teacher had came and told them to sit down. Oowada was the only one in a bad mood; he would’ve given the hall monitor a good punch or two(or at least try to, nowadays both Mukuro and Sakura were giving him a hell of a stare as soon as he raised his hand) for giving him detention slips if this was a normal situation, but it wasn’t. He couldn’t very well hit a girl that was about twenty centimeters smaller than him, and now there was absolutely nobody here that he could take out his anger on. 

“What in the bloody hell.....”

Those were Oowada’s last words until lunch time. 

 

Everybody had started a debate on whether or not the strange girl was really the Ishimaru Kiyotaka they knew about. Half the class was arguing that it was, indeed, Ishimaru (Sakura and Aoi(“I’m telling you guys, we saw her come out of Ishimaru’s room!”) Mukuro, Kirigiri, Makoto(whose instinct told them that Ishimaru was indeed telling the truth, although it was a different kind of instinct for all three of them) Chihiro,(he basically believed almost everything everyone told him) and Yamada(”Ohoho, my next series of doujin is going to be quite interesting)) while half the class was skeptical or disbelieving.(Leon(“There’s no way Ishimaru can turn into that kind of hottie!”) Celestia, Togami(“Please, do think with some common sense.”) Hagakure(“An alien kidnapped Ishimaru and disguised themselves as Ishimaru, only they forgot he’s a boy!”) Fukawa(there was no way somebody who’d just turned into a girl had bigger boobs than herself) Sayaka(“I’m sorry, it’s just....so, unrealistic!”)) Junko didn’t care either way; all her interest was lost when she discovered Ishimaru wasn’t feeling any dispair at the fact that he turned into a girl. 

And then there was Mondo, who actually believed her claims, but was desperately trying to convince himself that there was no way the girl was actually Ishimaru, because some faint bruises were still left from when he had punched the Hall Monitor from the time when he received about ten different kinds of punishments in one row. The bike gang leader was seriously about to die of guilt. 

“Everybody, now, now, there is no reason to fight! I am actually Ishimaru Kiyotaka, and I will prove it to you by any means if necessary! Do not fear, I know this is something hard to believe!”

“What’s your three size?”

“That I do not know! However, I can check it right away-”

“You jackass, you very well know her three size has fuckin’ NOTHING to do with whether or not she’s the real thing!”

Leon grinned sheepishly at Mondo, who was about to burst with rage. 

“Language, Oowada-kun! Another detention slip-‘

“Fuc- I mean, I don’t friggin’ care about your detention slips, I’m actually trying to help ya here!”

Yamada, who apparently hadn’t read the hostility behind Oowada’s words, chimed in. 

“I seem to remember Ishimaru-dono had a small birthmark on his thighs that even Ishimaru-dono didn’t know about...”

“Really?! I do not seem to recall that! However, if it’s something Yamada-kun is telling me, it must be true! I shall check right-”

“No you don’t! Shit, you know as well as I do that he has no birthmark or whatsoever on his thighs!”

“Language, Oowada-kun-”

“You fu- I mean, can you please shut up for a moment-”

Their quarreling had started as always, with Ishimaru trying to give him detention slips and and telling him off for “violent and inappropriate language” every five seconds, while Mondo tried his best not to use any kind of serious swear words towards the girl plus explain to her how three sizes had nothing to do with her identity and that she never had a hidden birthmark on her thighs from the start. He was having a hard time doing that. 

At least one good thing had come out of the argument, however; with the sole exception of Hagakure, every single person who had refused to believe the red-eyed girl to be Ishimaru changed their mind, presumably because there was no way somebody other than the Hall Monitor himself could actually quarrel that way with Oowada. 

“Okay, that’s it, I don’t care if you’re a girl or not, I don’t fuckin’ care what happens to the likes of you, anyways!”

“Please, Oowada-kun, that makes it six detention slips for you! Besides, I never asked you to care for me just because my gender changed! You might have to spend the whole summer break in detentions if it comes to this! But do not fear, I will also remain in school during summer-”

“And what exactly am I not supposed to fear? You do realize that’s my biggest fear right now, right?”

Mondo stormed out of the classroom, heeding no attention to Ishimaru’s voice telling him to come back. He was actually tempted to for a moment- her voice seemed so frail and soft compared to the normal barking- but then again, he would hear more than enough of it in detentions. Besides, it was lunch break; the Hall Monitor had no right whatsoever to tell Mondo to do this and that. 

“Hell, I’ll just chill out and not come to school until she turns back and I can actually fight with him without feeling guilty....yeah, I’ll do that. Attendance isn’t even mandatory n’ this school anyhow....”

Oowada muttered with a yawn. Yes, that was exactly what he was going to do. He would just totally ignore the Ishimaru and just chill out in his house until that guy turned back to normal; he’d die of built-up anger unless he did that. 

So why was he saving the Hall Monitor from a bunch of delinquents five minutes after he promised himself he wouldn’t get involved with her anyhow?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishimaru is pissing Mondo off. Or maybe not.

It was really a coincidence; Oowada had decided to get a nap during lunch, so that he would no longer have to worry about stupid stuff like guys suddenly turning into girls and giving him detention even if it was for a short while. So he was making his way up to the roof, yawning, when he saw a black-haired girl surrounded by a bunch of thugs. 

Of course, it just had to be Ishimaru Kiyotaka, the one person he didn’t want to see for the moment. Not because he hated him or anything--there were too many people one meets as a gang leader to despise somebody just for scolding him, although it was certainly annoying--but because he was uncomfortable. A lot, at that, because although he didn’t hate Ishimaru, the other would surely think of Mondo as a despicable student. He thought about ditching her like that for a moment, then shoved the prospect off his mind. Ishimaru or not, he wasn’t just going to let an unsightly scene like this just go by. Oowada was soon running at them, shouting at the top of his lungs. 

“OI! YOU! Yeah, I fuckin’ mean you guys! What do you think y’re doing, ganging up on a girl like that!”

“Huh? Leave us alone, we have some business with her, we’re just having a nice talk-”

“Well, I’d think we can have that nice talk over tea, with Oogami and Ikusaba here, whaddaya think?”

“That is a great idea, Oowada-kun!” 

It took a moment for the bullies to figure out who exactly this “Oogami” and “Ikusaba” was; nevertheless they did figure it out, and it didn’t take long for the color to drain from their faces. It was obvious to anyone that they didn’t think it was a great idea at all. 

“You-you! You think you’re so great, being that nerd’s sister and having all the strong students to babysit you-”

“I have been telling you students for the last thirty minutes that I am Ishimaru Kiyotaka, and nobody’s sister!”

“And we’ve been telling you for the last thirty minutes that Ishimaru Kiyotaka’s a fuckin’ boy!”

“Well, are we having that tea or not?”

The sound of Mondo’s knuckles cracking did the final trick. All four of them ran away like there was no future for them, Ishimaru shouting towards their back that he had magically turned into a girl overnight and reprimanding them for not placing enough belief in their fellow student. 

As for our dear friend Mondo, he was a bare inch away from going berserk. 

“You, you little piece of- Do y’think this is some kinda shitty soapy romance movie from the 50’s? Why in the bloody he- I mean, why do I have to go around saving you from those idiots when all I wanted was a good nap on the roof!?!”

“Language, please! Why, Oowada-kun, they were trying to smoke, in the school grounds....”

“And what do you think woulda happened to you if I wasn’t passing by!”

“Um....they would have stopped smoking, I suppose!”

“Are you seriously a fuckin’ idiot?!?”

And- no longer was he a inch away from going berserk, Mondo was actually going nuts. Bursting out in anger, Mondo stared at Ishimaru for a good full minute.(Well, he couldn’t shout nor swear nor punch, so that was really all he could do) She looked tiny, absolutely tiny; sure, the Hall Monitor had been smaller than Oowada even when he wasn’t like this, but now....she was barely half an inch taller than Fujisaki. What in the hell was she thinking, going around and challenging groups of men who were much more bigger and experienced in fights than her? Was being empty-headed and stupid a requirement for being Kibougamine’s Moral Compass? Did she have to go around picking fights she couldn’t win? Why couldn’t she see some common sense when she had enough brains to ace every single fuckin’ test in the whole Hope’s Peak? A whole array of questions floated around Oowada’s mind; it was certain that for now, he couldn’t answer any of them. 

“Oowada-kun! I must thank you for saving me out of trouble, but that certainly does not mean you can use foul language! We can debate about that in detention today afternoon!”

“Nobody’s goin’ to your friggin’ detention-oi, where’re you going?”

“You guys there! You should throw the trash away in the trash can!”

And it started all over again. The thugs started to bicker at Ishimaru and somehow mistook her for Ishimaru’s sister or close relative; one of them actually tried to hit on her and received an extra detention slip because dating wasn’t allowed on school grounds, and Oowada just had to go and tell them to fuck off before they wanted to get run over by a motorcycle. He got another detention slip for “threatening his fellow students.”

“What the fuck! You do know Ikusaba went around threatening every single person in the academy because of you, why don’t ya give her detentions-oh, shit.”

The soldier had specifically, very specifically asked every single person in the academy to shut up about the “threatening” part if they didn’t want a brand-new army knife stuck in their throats. Apparently Mondo would be the very first person to get a taste of it when Ishimaru storms up to Ikusaba and demands an explanation from her. 

“That must be a misunderstanding! Although it is true that Ikusaba-kun helped me out of some hard times, never would she resort to a lowly, hideous method such as threatening!”

....or maybe not, with this guy’s idiocy and trust. Oowada made a mental note for himself: “Tell Ikusaba that Ishimaru deemed threatening ”lowly“ and ”hideous“,” Her face was going to be downright priceless.

“Well then, I’ll be going. I’m free to spend my lunch however I like, right? Or am I going to have to start spending them with you studying or somethin’?”

“No, you are free to go! Ah, you guys there, you’re going against the dress code-”

“CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE ME A FUCKIN’ BREAK?!?”

As soon as she had finished talking, Ishimaru approached a whole bunch of bald, muscular men whom Oowada could hardly believe to be high school students, reprimanding them for their apparels. 

If god existed, he or she or whatever should seriously consider placing a limit to how stupid a person can get... heaving a heavy sigh, Mondo warily eyed the reserve course students who were now cornering the Hall Monitor. Five, no, six.....the numbers didn’t matter much, really, he wouldn’t have any problem beating them into a pulp. And get another detention slip from Ishimaru, hereby earning him a place in the detention room for the whole summer break. 

Fuck. How did he even land himself in this kinda trouble? 

“Students! Your pants are too short, your jackets are a mess, you should be ashamed-”

“ARGH! Ishimaru, c’mere for a moment!”

“But I need to give them detentions!”

“Alright! I get it! All ya need to do is give ‘em detentions, right? You there, if you don’t want an army knife in your throats you’d better go and get your uniform straight and go chill out in the friggin’ detention room! Now shoo!”

The thugs looked at each other for a moment, as if they were debating on whether they had to beat this weird pompadour guy into a pulp, until one of them managed to recognize the “Super High School Level Bike Gang Leader.” Mondo turned to face Ishimaru as soon as they were gone, trying very, very hard not to explode. Well, he already had; he was trying not to explode a second time. 

“You- you idiot, D’you seriously think those pieces of shit will listen to you?! Do I need to give ya a good punch to knock some sense into you?!?”

“Oh no, Oowada-kun, you would never! I have always held a degree of respect towards you for never picking on the weak, especially the ladies, so you wouldn’t punch me even if you said that?”

“....Huh?”

The bike gang leader had to rub his ears for a moment. Ishimaru held a degree of what? A degree of respect for the worst delinquent on the whole country of Japa...Mondo had to wonder if it was high time to get his ears checked. 

“Hey, can-can ya say that again? My ears are failin’ me...”

“I said, you wouldn’t punch-”

“No, the part before that!”

“Hmm? I hold a degree of respect for you?” 

Ishimaru tilted his head slightly, as if he wanted to say: Of course, it’s natural for the Ultimate Moral Compass of the whole country to respect a Bike Gang Leader! Why are you so surprised?

“Wha- what, didn’t ya hate my guts for y’know, everything? Always givin’ me those detention slip thingies....and well, yeah, even I sometimes think I deserve ‘em myself...”

His voice trailed off slightly. Mondo had always thought the Hall Monitor hated him for breaking rules, not following the dress code, missing school, sleeping in class, and a million other things he knew he would get hated for, especially if the other was a Hall Monitor. That’s why Ishimaru gave him so much of those boring detention slips and always argued with him, right?

Or at least, that’s what Oowada thought until this moment. 

Until this moment, their confrontation had always ended in some kind of quarreling, plus a bit of violence. It wasn’t one-sided, mind you; Kiyotaka was surprisingly good at several kinds of martial arts thanks to the training with Oogami, and while he refused to return Oowada’s punches he knew enough to evade or block the attacks and minimize the damage done to him. (Mondo would never actually punch somebody who had no ways of defending him no matter how annoying he was anyways.) 

So anyways, he never had a chance to look at Ishimaru’s face straight. Oowada was too busy fighting for that, and he was scared; scared that somehow that same look of fright and contempt that he had received from a lot of people would also appear on his face, although Mondo would never admit that openly. However, for now, he had nothing to do but stare at her; what he saw there was a simple dutiful face that was dealing with her friend. 

“No, Oowada-kun, I do not give them out because I ”hate somebody’s guts“, if I may use your expression for a moment! I simply give them out because I, the Hall Monitor, is responsible for giving out appropriate punishments for the breaching of school rules! In fact, I respect you greatly for your honor and your trustworthiness!” 

“...Huh. I might’ve misjudged you for awhile there....”

“What did you say, Oowada-kun?”

“Nothin’ you need to worry about! Hey, mind if I follow you around and help you? Maybe you can cut me some slack from those detention thingies....how d’you even remember them all, anyways? You don’t write them down somewhere, do you?”

“Ahahaha!” 

And for the first time, Oowada saw her laugh in front of him; a high, clear sound echoed off the ceiling, bouncing into his ears. He had never seen Kiyotaka laugh like that in front of him, or in front of anyone for that matter. Small tears had come to her eyes because of the laughing. It was somehow really refreshing and comfortable; even though he didn’t really know what was all that interesting about him helping her out, Oowada just smiled along because it was a definite improvement from barking and glaring. 

“Oi, what’s so funny about that?”

“Oh, no, nothing....I didn’t think you cared that much about detention. I remember all the students that got detention from me, of course; I present the headmaster with the list at the end of the day, and he makes sure that everyone gets the punishment students deserve.”

Finally taking ahold of herself, Ishimaru answered him with a slight smile playing on her lips. 

“You currently have thirty you have to go to. If you work hard, I promise to cut the amount to half! Would that be okay for you?”

“Are you the one in charge of ‘em?”

“Yes, I always supervise all the detentions myself!”

“Well then, nevermind....I guess they won’t be so bad.”

Oowada muttered in a low voice not enough for the hall monitor to notice, trudging after her. Yes, it might not be so bad after all; if only she could be like this every day. Or maybe he should just fix his attitude and actually show himself in those detentions and get his hair and school uniform straight... 

And that was how Ishimaru Kiyotaka and Oowada Mondo started to become friends.


End file.
